1. Field
The following description relates to a radiography system and a moving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiography system is widely used to process an images of an interior images of the human body using x-rays and is used in examination of internal injuries to the human body or diseases affecting the human body that are difficult to detect based on externally looking at the human body. To obtain an interior image of a selected region of the human body, such as the head or the chest, the radiography system transmits x-rays to the selected region and detects the transmitted x-rays.
The radiography system includes an x-ray tube to transmit x-rays to the region. The x-ray tube is movable to inspect various regions of the body.
A conventional ceiling type radiography system includes at least one guide rail mounted to the ceiling of an inspection room and a telescopic post frame extending up and down connected to the guide rail. The x-ray tube is rotatably connected to a lower end of the telescopic post frame.
Recently, an automated movement mode has been developed in which an actuator is connected to a moving shaft of the ceiling type radiography system and automatically moves the x-ray tube to a desired position input by a user.
The radiography system may also include a manual movement mode to allow the user to manually move the x-ray tube. A manual operating switch may be provided on the x-ray tube to activate the manual movement mode. The user may manually move the x-ray tube after switching from the automated movement mode to the manual movement mode using the manual operating switch.
Moving the x-ray tube, when in the manual movement mode, may require the user to apply a great force or torque to the x-ray tube due to 1) the weight of the x-ray tube and 2) friction resistance at each drive shaft of the radiography system. Therefore, repeatedly moving the x-ray tube, in the manual movement mode, may cause the user to get tired and physically fatigued.